Christmas
by starry reason
Summary: A Christmas oneshot with the pairing Severus and Hermione. Written for Men's Beach Volleyball on the Hogwarts Games 2012.


_"Is all the boxes empty and is everything almost put away?" asked Jessica's Mom._

_"Yes they are." Jessica said._

_"Do you have everything that you need for tomorrow, Jessica?" asked Jessica's mom._

_"Of course, I do mom." Jessica said smiling._

_Jessica didn't know if Jessica should to feel nervous or excited about starting at a new school tomorrow. The sad thing was that she wouldn't know anybody at the school. Why did she had to start at a Friday instead of mom would let her miss the first day of school because it was on a Friday. She wouldn't let anybody get to her or show that she was nervous as hell. She hoped that she made at least one friend, hopefully._

_She know that this weekend would be boring because she would have no one to hang out with. Her mom said that she would make a friend and would her hang out with them over the weekend but she know her mom would be wrong on this. There was no way that would happened but she hopefully it would happened._

_I was walking down the hall to my English class when I bump into someone and I dropped my books._

_"I'm so sorry that I bumped into you. I was not looking where I was going." I said looking at him before leaning down._

_He had brown hair and green eyes._

_"No its alright. It's my fault." he said. "I'm Luke Collins. You must be new, nice to meet you." he said while smiling._

_"I'm Jessica Smith. Yes, I'm new, I started here today." I said and he help me picked books._

_Then the bell, ring. " I see you around" he said._

_I really hope that I will see him again._

_"Hi, I'm Hayley Rivers . Do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" she asked._

_"Hi, I'm Jessica. I would if your friends won't mind." I said._

_She led me to the table when she was have lunch with her friends. There were five people at the table._

_"Everybody this is Jessica." she said._

_They all said hi to be and some waved. She told me everybody's name at the table._

_"Do you want to come to the mall with us tomorrow, we may do some Christmas shopping?" she asked._

_"What is Luke?" someone asked._

_"He said he would be a little late."_

_Then the bell rang. "What class do you have next?" asked Hayley._

_"I have French class then art." I said._

_"Ooo, Kevin is in French with you and I'm in art with you." she said happily._

_"I can show to where the French class is." he said._

_"Ok, thank you." I said._

_"You will have fun which is tomorrow. Just to warn you that we can be random sometimes." Luke said while we walked to class._

_"I can't wait." I said. _

_When I gone home from school, I saw that my mom was in the kitchen._

_"How was your first day of school?" she asked._

_"It was good, I meet some people today and they asked me if I wanted to go to the mall with them tomorrow." I said_

_"I told you would meet some people today. Are you going with them to the mall tomorrow?" she asked._

_"Yes I am." I said._

_ T__he next day, I don't know what to wear so I decide on blue jeans and a lime green t-shirt._

_About 1:05pm mom dropped me off at the mall, I saw Hayley not that far from the enter._

_"Do you want me to pick you up or do you have a ride home, Jessica?" asked mom._

_"I think, I have a ride home." I said._

_"Jessica, over here." yelled a voice I notice and saw it was Hayley._

_"Hi Hayley. Where is everyone else" I asked._

_"There are inside waiting for us." she said and smile._

_"You two have fun and stay safe. Jessica do you have your cell phone with you. " my mom said._

_"We will" Hayley said._

_"Yes, I do" I said rolling my eyes._

_We just walk around looking at the next stores. When we entered a clothing store, we notice that the boys magically vanished from our sides._

_"They probably where to one of the game stores" she said._

_"How about we eat at Crazy Dan's Pizza? You will love this pizza that they have here, it's to die for." Hayley said._

_"JESSICA" I heard my screamed as someone shook me. _

_I opened my eyes and saw a girl l_

_ "Yea, I am. Why?" And why are you here and not in Chicago I asked her. _

_"You passed on and what do you mean why I'm here?" she asked me puzzled._

Hermione putted the quill down, feeling a little frustrating at herself. How hard was it to write a Christmas story with mystery mixed in? She wanted to get it done by Christmas for Severus to give to him but for some reason it was not coming out how she image it. She wanted to give him something that she made and she thought a story written by her would be perfect. She got up and left the room to do something else, she would deal with the story later when she had a little more time.

She putted on her radio heard that a Christmas song was playing. While the song was playing she looked at the Christmas tree. She noticed that the Christmas tree lights where shinining their green, white and red where lights bouncing off the decorations. It was going to be a perfect muggle Christmas with Severus.

Later after she finished wrapping Severus' gifts but not the story and placing them under the tree, she heard the a knocked at the her door.

"Hello Severus." Hermione said as she opened the door.

"Hello Hermione and what is that noise?" asked Severus as he walked in.

"It's a Christmas song called Frosty the Snowman." said Hermione hoping that a song that would come on and he would like it.


End file.
